


The Never Ending Story

by hanorganaas



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor began to wonder how could two people could be married when they see each other it is at different points of time? It was impossible!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Never Ending Story

“Good night River,” The Doctor said as he stood outside the TARDIS watching his wife walk into her lavish home in New London. As he stood there his mind was clouded in thought about their marriage.

Despite marriage wasn’t his thing, The Doctor loved the idea of being married to River Song. First of all, she wasn’t boring which was perfect for a timelord who loved to travel at a fast pace through time and the universe. Every meeting with her, even if it was a movie night in the TARDIS cuddling together, was an adventure. Second, as much as he loved his TARDIS, it was nice to be bound to a human being rather than a flying blue box for a change. And finally there was a new hope with their marriage that they can restore the timelords who all perished in the war.

While the positives were abundant, there was one thing he couldn’t stand. 

“So where were we?” She always asked the moment she stepped aboard the TARDIS opening the blue book HE got her so she could keep track of him. “Did we do the lost city of Atlantis?” the answer would be no and she flipped through the pages, “Dinner on a starlit night serenaded by the Ood?” If they were lucky the answer would be yes, if not she’d go through the book again, frantically scavenging through the pages.

The Doctor began to wonder how could two people could be married when they see each other it is at different points of time? It was impossible!

He only wished it wasn’t so complicated. He wished the first time he met her it was merely an accident like his other companions. Well it was an accident, River meant to call for a later incarnation of him only to call one of his earlier ones by mistake, but still it wasn’t the same. Despite he didn’t know her. She knew him.

The solution seemed simple. River and Doctor could arrange a meeting point, a date where the two of them were their oldest. They had a whole life ahead of them, never having to worry about spoiling their future for the other. But again like their marriage the solution wasn’t simple either. The latest point in time, their adventure would be his first and her last. She would die in the Library and he would be left to wonder who the hell she was and how she knew him so well.

It was another difficult thing about their marriage. He knew what was going to happen to her. Each time he met her he became sadder and sadder. One day he would have to take her to the Singing Towers….which was why he took her tonight, so early in their marriage. This was the end, but at the same time….it was the beginning. He had plenty more adventures with her until his regenerations ran out.

The door to the house finally closed and The Doctor turned heels and made his way back into the TARDIS, wiping the last tears that escaped his eyes.

The moment he closed the door there she was standing in front of the TARDIS console smiling brightly, looking as beautiful and radiant as she ever was.

“Hello sweetie,” She said.

The Doctor smiled back, he then remembered the advantage of having a marriage complicated by a dynamic of meeting in different points in time. Their journey as husband and wife may have ended behind the TARDIS door, but behind the doors of the mysterious blue box, another adventure was just beginning.


End file.
